Dragon Tears
by Karasu5
Summary: Right after the big fight between the dragons, Hinoto and Kanoe's younger sister comes to see what had happened. But she is not like them she has powers of her own. Come and see what happens.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Only the one that I haven't named yet. The girl that is telling the story type thing.  
  
Dragon Tears  
  
  
  
I stood in the mists of an almost destroyed city right after the battle between the two dragons...the dragons of earth and the dragons of heaven...and I knew that everyone in the battle was dead but Kamui including my two older sisters. So I decided to go and take a look for myself what had happened. I didn't know what happened because I was asleep for a every long time, since I was about 5.  
  
When I finally reached the place where Kamui had killed the last of the dragons of earth, I saw two dead bodies outside the place somewhere, a young girl with long dark brown or black hair lying on top of a young man. It took me a second or two the figure out there names were Sorata and Arashi. Inside, the roof where my sister always sat had caved in and a young girl with blond hair was lying on the ground with blood all over her dress, who was Kotori. And out side there was a young man, I knew at once was Kamui, was holding the head of another man who must have been he's best childhood friend, Fuuma. I turned quickly closing my eyes; this was too much for even the saddest person to bare. I had to do something. As I walked closer to Kamui, I knew he was seeing a beautiful young girl about the age of 15 with a long white tight yet modest dress with long sleeves on with emerald green sad eyes probably the saddest eyes he has ever seen and long strawberry blond hair pulled into a tight bun and a weird design on her forehead (a lot like her sisters but it was purple) walking toward him. I kneeled by his side smile as I see what he's future would be if I brought Fuma back to life. They would be best friends again as if this whole incident never occurred. The boy was still holding the head tightly when I raised my head to look at his tear stained face. I took the head from him, although he fought to keep it, and placed it where it would be if it was still connected to the body. Leaning over to kiss its forehead, I closed my eyes hoping this will work. The next second the head was reattaching to the body and the older boy sat up. Kamui was shocked but I didn't give myself to look at him much. I walked over to the girl whose brother had killed her, the one named Kotori and kissed her forehead. Almost instantly her stomach healed it's self and she also sat up slower than her brother. Looking at where my sisters are, I decided to heal them last because they would take the most to heal. I walked out to where Sorata and Arashi lay dead on the ground. Arashi went first, kissing her forehead she healed and I moved on to Sorata. The next moment he was sitting up and I heard some voices behind me telling me there are more.  
  
"There's more at Tokyo Tower and another place I can't tell you the name but I can show you." Kamui said.  
  
Looking at him, I nodded to tell him to lead the way. When we finally reached the place, I saw a young girl younger than me lying on the ground. It took me longer than anyone to figure out that her name was Yuzuriha. I took a breath before I kissed her forehead. This time the wounds where deep so it took what seemed like forever to heal. As Yuzuriha sat up she look around bewildered of her surroundings. Then I headed to find the two or three people to heal but I never found them. They where more than likely to be under the destroyed skyscrapers. As I looked toward my sisters I knew I had a decision to make. To either keep looking for the last few people within a few minutes and probably never find them or to go back to my sisters and heal them. As my eyes filled with tears I turned and walked to my sisters hoping I made the right decision. On my way back a saw a hand under some bricks where it looked like an underground train station was. I ran over to it and found out it was Karen, on of the people I had been looking for. After digging her out of it, I kissed her forehead once again and she started healing. After she sat up, I continued to walk back to my sisters. Knowing that I had saved another one of the dragons I felt a little better. By the time I was back to where my sisters, my face had been tear stained and everyone except Karen. I looked outside to see about what time of the day it was and the sun was almost down I had been looking for the people almost all day. I ran over to my sisters and started to dig them out like I dug out Karen. They had not been crashed. They were safe in a hole in the brick and metal. Hinoto my oldest sister was alive, thank god because I'm not sure if I could heal them both. I don't know if I can heal Kanoe. But I'm going to try she is my older sister after all. I took a deep breath before kissing her forehead. It was about five minutes before anything happened then she started to heal and she sat up. I had just started to cry, my sisters who I haven't seen in almost ten years where alive and I was hugging them, when my breathing started to quicken and it was harder for me to breath and then everything went black.  
  
A/n: Should I continue or what? I hope you like it and sorry if I get there names wrong. Just tell me if I do and I'll fix it. And I know the title has nothing to do with the plot ohwell. Thanks. 


End file.
